1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot bath therapy device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable foot bath having a reservoir with a plurality of adjustable jets disposed on a floor of the reservoir for creating a circular water flow pattern for massage therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are various known foot therapy massagers and bath devices. A number of these devices are capable of massaging the feet with dry heat, a vibrating massage with a liquid bath, or a supplemental heater. The prior art foot therapy devices may also provide a variety of vibrating massage sensations with a cold or hot liquid, and aerated bubble massage sensations, either alone or in combination. Generally, an objective in the prior art foot therapy devices is to provide relief to a user by increasing blood circulation in the feet by providing soothing, therapeutic stimulus to the user's feet. The user typically places her/his feet into a compartment of heated liquid in order to soften the user's skin, muscles and body tissues and obtain a relaxing massage and increased blood circulation to the feet.
However, the prior art foot therapy devices are limited. Typically, the massage experienced by the user is accomplished by a vibrating massage and the heat of the fluid. Prior art foot therapy devices are limited in the therapeutic results they produce since they fail to produce an effective massaging sensation and therapy attributed from the continuous movement or circulation of the fluid disposed in the foot therapy device.
Although, the prior art foot therapy devices have fluid disposed in the foot therapy device, other foot baths have a reservoir or tub where the fluid's flow pattern, if any, is attributed primarily to a vibrating mechanism. A vibrating mechanism chaotically shakes the fluid disposed in the reservoir. This chaotic and random flow pattern is distracting and aesthetically displeasing to the user, especially in the instance of massage therapy. Thus, uneven and random fluid flow patterns produced by the prior art may be asymmetric based on the shape of the bowl. The flow patterns, if any, are generally uninviting and undesirable as they are distracting to the user. Chaotic flow is counter productive with respect to foot therapy devices.
Further, prior art foot therapy devices do not provide a relaxing liquid flow pattern or an attendant massage therapy from the liquid flow pattern. Additionally, with the prior art's massaging devices, any soothing and relaxing therapeutic benefit(s) gained by use of the foot therapy devices is constrained by the inconvenient, proactive manner in which the user must scrub their feet upon the foot therapy device in order to achieve foot massaging sensations.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a foot bath that has an adjustable water jet for creating a predetermined fluid flow pattern in fluid disposed in the foot bath for an increased foot therapy experience.